Transcending Time
by Ria442
Summary: Sequel to Me Against Them. After falling into dispare, Terra has found herself in a different world, just as her mother had. Struggling to get past her own problems; she will try to find a way out. But her problems get in the way and will a certain blonde pull her out from drowning in on herself? But why isn't she getting older? What strange power this world holds.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FMA or any of its characters.**

**If there seems to be something wrong with grammar and such please let me know in the reviews.**

**I haven't written in many years and have just now gotten the inspiration to pick up a pen and write (it later being on keyboard) this. This story is actually a sequel to my most viewed fanfic 'Me Against Them', which will be revised sometime this year. I've reread 'Me Against Them' and I completely want to change some things since I was very inexperienced at writing. Please forgive me. If no one has read that story, don't worry. I will give information about some characters in this story as we go through its journey together. **

**I hope to see positive reviews and critiques by readers in this story. **

**I also hope to post a chapter once every week, but don't hold me to it since I have school and two jobs to balance. **

**So without further a-do, let's get this bus rolling. **

**(Note: all this information and my mind writings shall be placed at the bottom of ever chapter from here on out. Cheers.)**

The Intro

Have you ever had an out of body experience? Did it forever change your life?

When I was growing up, there were no such things as fairy tales. My mother would tell me of such adventures, but I never believed a single one. Really. There's no such thing as "miracles". Right?

Mother passed away today. I was 10.

I never really bothered with her stuff at home many years later. She had left me books and all sorts of games she played when she was growing up. She would tell stories of a different world. A world of Alchemy.

I hated those stories.

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day with a cool breeze that suggested autumn was around the corner. The fresh scent of the first apple cider was therapeutic through the small town of old classic buildings. A fat pigeon was hopping around, back and forth, on the sidewalks looking for bread. It was a great day to be outside running around. Children were running outside and playing tag with each other. A great day to be just alive. Just.

That wasn't the case for Terra. She had no one around and was taking up space in her own little world.

Her name is Terra Swan. She's 20 years old, has blonde hair but she dyes it a bright light blue, blue eyes, and has the body of a toothpick. She was as delicate as a butterfly. Touch the wings too hard and they will crumble. Her mother's picture greets her at the head of her bed every morning, letting her know that she's still alive and well. Well, a least a little bit. The mother was beautiful back then; her long blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun as her brown eyes were glowing with health. A month after this photo was taken; she mysteriously got ill and never recovered. The mother would talk about some kid during her last days and the father left the house after her funeral. Terra didn't cry. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't care. She was her mother, but to everyone else; she's Elizabeth Swan.

A knock on the door jolted Terra upright and she cringed into the bed sheets. Sighing hard, she got dressed quickly and opened the blinds in the living room. Opening the door, there was an older man with tussled brown hair and a thick 5 o'clock shadow.

"Uncle Alex." Terra said blatantly.

"Hey there, kiddo! I see you're as chipper as ever." Alex said ruffling up her hair. She pushed her shoulder length hair back into place before blowing a strand from her face.

"Thanks I guess. What do you want?"

"I just came by to give you this," Alex pulled out a plastic bag and handed it over gently, the bag sagged under its weight in Terra's hands. "You're uncle Jacob found this in Elizabeth's trunk." A couple packages of dehydrated food were showing through the bag. Honestly, mother would never keep that in her trunk.

Grief flashed over Alex's face at the memory of his older sister dying. Terra shifter uncomfortably but looked into the bag with very little interest. She huffed and wrapped it back up, handing it back to him.

"Thank you, but you know I don't believe any of the fairy tales mother used to tell. It's…improbable." She said quietly. "Also, I don't need anymore food. I have plenty." Her mother would always talk of adventures but her father took her to get help and was deemed "mentally unwell." Meaning she was crazy. Alex pushed the book back and frowned.

"Elizabeth would be happy to at least look at one of her favorite books."

"It's not a book Alex. It's a comic-"

"Manga." Alex interrupted. He walked forward and gave Terra a hug. "You take care hun….and eat more. _Please._" His voice cracked on the last word, as if dreading another accident. He left then, closing the door softly. Terra sighed and retreated back to her room. She lifted up her shirt, revealing her tiny, malnourished body. After the death, food was no much of a necessity anymore. More of a hassle. Her conscious was taunting; _'so fat'. 'You'll never be good enough.' "Grotesque.' 'Unloved.' 'Useless.' 'Die'. 'Just die.' 'DIE.'_

Terra quickly covered her body, shaking the haunting thoughts as tears threatened to spill over. The smell of salt was the indication that one had escaped.

Crawling into bed; she pulled out the book her uncle had brought her. A slightly worn, yellow tinted magna stared at her. As did a couple dozen packs of dried food and fruit. She flipped the first few pages before setting it down.

"Alchemy" she mumbled. "Bunch of nonsense."

A memory of her mother flashed in the back of her head when she touched the book. Tubes were attached by the hundreds, at least that's what it seemed. A 10 year old Terra ran up to her mother with flowers in one hand, and a card in the other. The smiles turned to frowns and laughter turned to screams of terror. About a few hours later, funeral plans had begun.

Screams filled the room as Terra was holding her head, a sudden pain in her chest. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to push the memory. _'Die'_ her inner demon said.

A sharp knife sat on the desk next to her bed. She had brought them to open a package of dried fruit for her food intake of the day.

'_Die'_

She was shaking as she grabbed it and nicked her wrists first. Her vision blurred as her body tried to cope with the physical pain.

'_More.'_

She couldn't stop. She went further than she ever had. To where it would be quick and easy. Her heart beat fast with anticipation. But it was fear driven. Afraid to have these episodes every day. To end it.

'_Harder. Quick. Easy. No one has to know.' _

With the knife over her wrist, pressing hard as blood pooled around it, she-

**Till next time. Yes it will speed up after this. Cheers. R&amp;R maybe. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of machines are annoying to the sleeping. A heart monitor beeped rhythmically every few seconds as murmurs were behind closed doors. A sterile smell flooded the sense of smell, as did the smell of iron. A wail was heard further away as carts were rushed in that direction; its wheels screaming in protest.

Eyes fluttered open and the afterlife seemed bright. Too bright. Sharp pain was felt up and down my arms, so this was no afterlife. A woman stood overhead, checking the monitors before noticing Terra wide awake.

"I see you're awake! That was pretty scary for a while. We were afraid that you wouldn't survive." Her face grew solemn with worry. Terra lifted her arms to see bloodied bandages.

With a raspy voice, Terra asked; "Where am I?"

"You're in the ICU right now. We were about to change you to a new room when you woke up. May I ask why you did that to yourself?" Her voice may have appeared calm, but there was a stern tone to it.

"I gave up….. Who found me?"

"An older gentleman found you. I don't recall his name." She reached for the bandages and gently pulled them off, revealing deep cuts that still bled heavily. Terra cringed as the nurse quickly changed them.

"Probably my uncle," Terra continued. "He was worried about me earlier today." The nurse gave a confused look but shrugged. An awkward silence filled the room until the nurse pulled a tube out of Terra's arm.

"If you want, you can go make a quick phone call to have someone pick you up in the next few days. Though, you can't leave the premises because I'll be watching you. You also need to eat something while you're up."

Terra nodded but knew she probably wouldn't keep any promises. The nurse gave a quick smile before turning off the machines and pulling out the IV. Terra's arm was purple and throbbed where the bruising was beginning to start. She breathed in hard, catching a lavender scent in the room; which probably came from the nurse. With shaky legs; she stepped onto the cold linoleum flooring. Sighing hard once reaching the door, shoe pushed her way through and entered into a bleak hallway. One patient was an elderly man that appeared to have the case of a severe flu. Better stay away from him.

Padding her way down, she finally found a telephone that wasn't being used. About time. Irritated, she fumbled with the phone before getting a ring. Alex would pick up. He always did. But this time, the call disconnected halfway. She growled in frustration and quickly turned around to head back to her room. Back to her room with no food. Rebellious Terra strikes again.

Though, instead, she ran into someone with a muffled "oof" and obscenities yelled in her head. She looked up from the floor and saw a guy with bright golden eyes stare back at her. His eyes halfway widened in shock but he kept something else from showing. Terra pulled back a couple steps to see he was the same height with blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Hot. Wait. No. Stop. A red jacket covered his small frame but fit him pretty well. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A weak "sorry" was all Terra could say with his stare. She could feel him staring at her bandaged wrists and he had a faint smell of cinnamon. She walked quickly walked away, feeling the guys stare on her back. Once back in her room, she went over to the window and saw her reflection. Her cheeks and eyes were sunken in from not eating. And that hair. It was as dull as the light in her eyes.

'_Happy? They now know the truth.' _

She shook her head and leaned against the cool glass. Birds where chirping out in the garden as a squirrel ran up a tree. "Must be new." She mumbled, remembering that the paper had said the hospital was expanding.

"Good evening Miss-?"

"Terra," she said warily.

"Right, Terra. I'll lock that in the vault," he laughed loud that made everything else sound too quiet. "I'm doctor Jonathan Brooks. Call me John. Or Johnny! You hip young kids seem to like nickname. Now, I've noticed you're hand work that you've done to your body." He looked through his notes and looked back up, "So I'm here to get you in tip-top shape. Now let's start about your wris-."

The door opened then and six people came in. They all wore weird old time military uniforms and all but one saluted. _'What the hell was this? An intervention?' _Terra backed up to the window sill as much as possible. They weren't going to get her. Damn if she gives in and be put in psychiatry care. She grabbed the window sill for support as one of the military men got closer.

"Get away from me." Venom spat out as she was figuring out a way to get out.

"What is the meaning of this," Doctor John yelled; defensively putting himself between Terra and the man. Terra took note that the man was a little bigger than the doctor but why was the doctor defending her? Behind the doctor, the man pushed him aside with ease and walked up to her. He leaned down and looked at her hair, a musing look crossing his face. She huffed and turned her head to the side to not make eye contact. The man's onyx eyes were stern but softened as he noticed her wrists and how her face sunk in. He gestured out a hand and Terra lightly gave it a shake. She couldn't even squeeze his hand if she tried and he seemed to notice.

"May we have a moment with her?" The man said with a deep voice. The doctor gave a worried look but left the room with four of the other men. One stayed, a woman with blonde hair, but she remained perfectly still at the door. Creep.

"So what do I owe the…military I presume, to show up and visit me on my time of rest?" Terra said as she pulled herself onto the bed. Her stomach then growled in protest to all the movement she was doing. The woman looked at her with soft eyes and whispered something through the door.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. That's my lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We've had reports that a girl was in critical condition at the hospital a few days ago. We were here yesterday but you weren't responsive." He cleared his throat and glanced at her wrists. "May I ask-"

"I gave up," Terra responded sadly.

Roy grimaced. "A man brought you in, yelling for you to wake up and trying to stop the bleeding. What's the last thing you remember?"

Terra shrugged. "I had given up. I was in my room, grabbed a knife, and then lost control. It numbed everything. I remember I had grabbed a book beside me and then I saw light. Then I woke up here." She shifted uncomfortably. Something was poking her and when she went to scratch it; she felt a thick bandage on her sternum. Shocked, she pulled the top of her gown down and saw a blood stained bandage on her sternum. No. It was only her wrists. This isn't right. Gasps slightly came out of Roy and Riza as they saw the same thing. She looked up with wide eyes. "I _swear_ I didn't do this part."

Riza left and after a few minutes of muffled hushes, she returned and whispered in Roy's ear. His eyes widened and then nodded.

"What's going on here Mustang? Let me go home." Terra practically was begging at this point.

"You're not from around here. You have no home." He said running a hand through his hair. Terra's face dropped and she shook her head. She leapt up and bolted out the door. Something wasn't adding up right. Old uniforms. Military going to the hospital. All the looks. The only thing right was probably the food they served. Roy wasn't far behind since he had more energy. They were letting her go, otherwise all the others would have gotten her by the time she hit the door. The main entrance came into view and she pushed as hard as she could to get the door open. Outside, there was nothing familiar. Old cars. Old clothing styles. Panic set in making her heart…no. Just panic.

She turned around and saw the blonde guy from earlier come out with Mustang, yelling about what was going on before he saw Terra. She gave a half hysterical laugh as tears pooled out of her eyes. "This isn't….this isn't my home." She fell on the ground and laughed hard, her body shaking with each one. The doctor finally came out and gently put a blanket over her shoulders.

"_This_ is why I didn't want you military personnel in my hospital. She couldn't be exposed this quickly. For heavens' sake, she just woke up." His tone was low and his body was warm. The blonde came up and gave a look up and down, observing her.

"Hey, what's with the strange hair?" He asked this quietly. Terra gave him a cynical smile.

"I'm from someplace else and you're asking about my _hair_?" She stood up slowly and walked back towards Roy Mustang, finally understanding what's happening. Or at least part of it. "I'm dead. Aren't I? Or I'm asleep and hallucinating." Roy shook his head. She already knew that since there was a lot of pain, but she had to make sure. "Ok, if I'm not dreaming, then where am I?"

The blonde piped in, "Amestris. To be exact, we are in central right now." He walked up to Terra, holding out his left hand. "If you want, I know someone who would love company."

"And you are?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

Everything that was improbable. Every story told. It was true. No. It must still be a dream. But as she grabbed his hand and felt warmth; every little accusation dissipated. Like mother like daughter.

* * *

**I had enough time to write this up. Sorry it's short but I'll try to get longer chapters in. Plus I messed up on the categories. I accidentally hit Adventure, when I want Angst. Whoops. But if can be both so I'll just leave it as adventure and if it turns more into angst, then I'll change it later. Cheers~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terrible idea but I'm switching to first person from this point on. It was just too hard to really write since it is in Terra's point of view. So I just simplified it. Also sorry for not writing like had said I would. Work and college c:**

* * *

It has been about a week since I was in the hospital. I've been residing with Edward for the time being. His younger brother, Alphonse, tried the best to make the experience easier. I didn't mind the body-less part. He would always volunteer to change the gauzes and tape on my wounds. I started to think something was up since my wrists didn't heal up. There was no blood, but the smell was disgusting. It was like rotting flesh being left out in the sun for days. I did my best to keep the bandages tight till the next change. Edward would leave around the evening time and wouldn't be back till morning with a bag of goodie for me. The food here was very different. Different spices and different smells.

I still refused to eat at all.

Alphonse ended up having a doctor come in and try to force feed me. When I screamed and yelled hard enough for blood to burst through my bandages and mouth, they settled on knocking me out and putting a feeding tube in me. I wasn't happy but I figured out how to fix that problem by expelling it all with my restroom breaks. Al caught on after the doctor said I lost more weight and then Al started to listen for me every time I went to the restroom.

It wasn't my fault. That little voice in my head was poison. _'Starve. Fat. Hideous Scum.' _

"Hey Terra."

"Hmm?" I look over to Al who was fixing my next feeding. The thought made me nauseous.

"Would you want to go to the park later with me?" He walked over and laid me back. He pulled up the tank top Edward let me use and pushed around the port, checking it for infection. Slowly, he uncapped the port, attached the tube, and poured the liquid substance down into me. Ugh.

"I wouldn't mind going to the park today. I could go for some fresh air." If they could, Al's eyes got brighter with excitement. "Well, as long as you don't force food down my throat," I laughed.

Al finished up quickly and cleaned up the equipment used. I got up and pulled on a spare pair of Ed's pants, I had on Ed's boxer shorts prior, and pulled on his black leather jacket. I had apparently come here naked and Hawkeye didn't have anything that would fit me. I promised her up and down that I would get clothes the moment I could. Ed just settled with handing me his spare clothes for the time being. Ed's pants showed a little too much shin but beggars can't be choosers.

Al got out a wheelchair, much to my protests. He didn't want me walking around with my newfound energy from the liquid diet. Meaning, he didn't want me to burn all the calories off.

We went outside and followed the sidewalk for a good twenty minutes before finally getting to Central Park. There were green trees and children running around with their parents. The breeze felt good on me, blowing my hair to the side and the scent of flowers with it. Al sighed calmly, making me feel bad for him not to enjoy the little things.

"Why did you want to go to the park?" I looked up at Al and turned my head to the side. He laughed and started pushing me to the other side of the park. On the other side was Hawkeye in a white shirt and black pencil skirt. I smiled and jumped out of my wheelchair, stumbling a little since I wasn't wearing any shoes. She smiled warmly but she scolded me as soon as I got there.

"Where are those clothes you 'promised' me?" She frowned but I could tell she held back a laugh at the state of the clothes I was in.

"I was getting on that ma'am." I smiled and looked around for Al. He carried the wheelchair, folded up, and came over. "Why am I here Hawkeye?"

"We're going shopping." She gave a small smile and held out her arm for me. I was about the same height as her but I latched on, hoping my frail body wouldn't show under the clothing. She winced a little when my hand touched her arm. So warm.

I heard yelling and I look behind us. It was Edward and Mustang having a fight. Roy kept his face straight; hands in pockets. Edward was yelling slander about something until he reached us. I hadn't seen Ed outside of the dorm; his eyes were half down with bags under them. He looked bad. His shirt was dirty and so were his pants. His red coat torn on the sleeves and edges. I had taken his other spare.

'_Worthless'_

I looked at him and he smiled, handing me a tiny bag of goodie. I looked in the bag halfheartedly. It was a cupcake with a little icing on it. Why was he helping me? I'm just a nobody.

Tears started to pool in my eyes, but Hawkeye dragged me to the nearest shop. She made me look at different clothes, though I wanted baggy clothes.

"C'mon Terra, try this on." Al handed me a very frilly white dress. It was white but had frills on the end seams, bodice, and a little blue bow on the neckline. It was also strapless. I flushed red and shook my head; handing it back.

"I can't" I turned and looked at a baggy shirt. Roy sighed and I looked at him. "Problem?"

"Just give it a try. You don't have to buy it." He looked over at Ed who had fallen asleep on the bench beside him. I pondered for a moment, my inner demon raising their head again. I swallowed hard and pushed the fear down. I grabbed the dress and went to the changing room. I looked in the mirror. It fit loosely and was the smallest size. I turned around and my shoulders jutted out, but there were signs of weight gain.

A knock on the door made me jump and it was Hawkeye. "Terra? You ok in there?"

"Y-Yeah!" I pushed my body against the door, holding it closed. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I held my head down, fear making me tremble. No one said anything. It felt like an eternity before Al spoke up, "You look great." My heart fell. More accurately, I fell. Hawkeye caught me and cradled me. I laughed lightly and looked up at the starting faces; one was Ed's tired face. "I guess I'm buying this." I cracked a smile towards Edward.

Hawkeye and Roy had departed after we had dinner at a little eatery. They didn't do a very good job holding back the shock on their faces when they saw the port in me. Obviously I still refused to eat anything. I did lick off the icing from the cupcake Ed had gotten me. Al did put liquid food into me though and managed to guilt me into eating a piece of chicken from Roy's plate. I had gotten a couple of shirts, pants, and some shoes from the shops. Though, the dress was the most expensive one.

"Al," I whispered on our way back to the dorm. I had convinced Ed to sleep in the wheelchair while I was on Al's shoulders. Win/win situation. "Where did we get all the money for the shopping?" Al sighed and whispered as quietly as possible.

"Ed's been out working on whatever he can to get the money for that. He can't make money on what we are already looking for since we have to watch you."

"So I'm holding him back."

"No, of course not. He hasn't been this happy in so long." I leaned on his head, pulling my face close to his.

"What'cha talking about? I'm using your money, wasting your time, what happy could I be causing?" Al laughed lightly and set me down as we reached the last block before the dorms. I look down and see Ed awake. He gets up and helps me down and I look at him. What he lacked in leg length, he made up in torso. "Edward, I'm sorry you had to-"

"Stop." He jogged the rest of the way to the steps of the dorms and waved me over. I looked up at Al who had folded up the wheelchair. I stared down at the ground for a moment, my hands clenched. My legs wobbled and I took a step forward, one after another as I began to run hard. My stomach yelled at me, making me feel like I would get sick. My body screamed as there were no muscles on my frame.

I reached him. And I fell onto him. I breathed hard as blood spat out but I smiled up at him.

"You can come with us if you want. To help us search for what we are looking for. You can run if you have to." I smiled at Ed and saw black around my vision. I could run.

Hard to believe a year ago I was barely able to walk. I've been stuck here with no luck of finding an exit. My wounds have healed, but barely. My chest had a tendency to bleed every now and then and still gave off that horrible smell of rot. Bandages were a must. The inner demon rarely came up anymore after I gained weight. Enough to at least fill out the dress. That was my deal if I got the dress. I was still skinny but I had muscle and a little pudgy belly when I sat down. My hair never grew longer, probably from malnourishment, so I was able to keep my blue hair.

Ed had gone out to the library and Al had to go somewhere else, so I was left in charge with dinner. I made enough noodles and sauce for Edward and very little for me. Al still made me use the tube to eat, but he let me do it myself. He threatened he would tie me up and feed me six times a day if I didn't eat everyday. I usually put bacon in the sauce, but there was no more pork in the cooler. We were now on the East side of Amestris, boarding in their dorms.

I threw on a brown coat that cut halfway covering my yellow shirt. I slid on blue jeans over my shorts and put on my black shoes. I grabbed what would be a $15 in American money and heading out towards the butcher shop. I had never been there before, but a military man would usually get the meat from a supplier and then supply the dorms with whatever they asked. I asked a couple people and they all pointed me in the same direction. Finally, down an alley way, I found the place and I opened the front door and there was a makeshift counter and sliced goods in a case. I looked at the pork that sold for a couple dollars by the pound. A young looking woman came up, her green dress flowing behind her.

"Oh hello there. I didn't hear the door." She smiled meekly and leaned against the counter, looking me in the eyes. Creepy.

"That's alright. I was just looking for some good pork." I smiled and she smiled with me. She came from behind the counter and looked at the pork that I was looking at too. When I pointed at it, she got a glimpse at my wrists.

"Did something happen?" She looked at my wrists then back up at my face.

I covered up my wrists and my face burned with embarrassment. "I had a knife. And I cut myself." I looked away and cleared my throat. The last ticked under her breath, making the sound with her tongue.

"That's why I became a butcher. So I could kill without killing myself." I looked back at her, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Did she understand?

"I guess that could help." I looked away and out of the corner of my eye, the lady had slammed me against the counter, holding me my the neck and her harsh breath hitting my neck.

"It does help. Especially when it's not me." Her voice became deeper. Deeper like a man's voice. Holy shit. She was a He. Being bent over the counter, I saw into the drying room and there was a bag upside down, blood dripping down, and a finger poking through a hole.

* * *

**Yeah that was rushed, but I didn't want to go over an entire healing process with her. So zippidy zap here they are. Sorry, not sorry. Thank you for reading this far into it.**


End file.
